cawfandomcom-20200216-history
NGW Taboo Tuesday
Taboo Tuesday (formerly called Interactive Chaos) is an NGW event. Its distinctive feature is that fans can vote online on certain aspects of every match. =Dates & Venues= =Interactive Chaos 2005= This CPV aired on February 26 from the Air Canada Center and featured 6 matches. Results :--'Rumble Roses Championship Gauntlet'-- ::*'Motoko Kusanagi defeated Aerith Gainsborough' ::*'Rei Hino defeated Motoko Kusanagi' ::*'Rei Hino defeat Lindsey Lohan' :::*Lohan was quickly beaten due to Rei's suicide dive right onto Lindsay's head, knocking her out. ::*'Tifa Lockhart defeated Rei Hino' :*'Ami Mizuno defeated Tifa Lockheart to retain the Rumble Roses Championship' :---- :*'Usagi Tsukino & Minako Aino defeated Lara Croft & Foxxy Love to win the Women's Tag Team Championships' ::*Usagi & Minako lost the Women's Championship Poll. ::*Usagi pinned Foxxy. ::*Minako & Rei Hino attacked Usagi after the match but Makoto Kino came and helped her. :*'The Turks (Reno & Rude) defeated Duke Nukem & James Bond to retain the NGW Tag Team Championship' ::*Reno pinned Bond after he was Nukular Bombed by Duke Nukem. ::*Duke & James lost the World Heavyweight Championship Poll. :*'Ami Mizuno defeated Rinoa Hartilly by Disqualification to retain the Womens Championship' ::*'Tidus' attacked Ami during the match. :*'Sephiroth defeated Cloud Strife, Bitores Mendez, and Alucard in the Final Destination Match' ::*Order of elimination: Cloud, Mendes, Alucard. ::*The Final Destination Match was voted by the fans. ::*This was Alucard & Mendez's last NGW CPV appearance. :*'Monty Brown defeated The Rock to retain the World Championship' ::*'Jet Li' attacked Monty Brown after the match. Interesting Facts *The arena stage was voted on and Royal Rumble was the winner. *Official Theme Song: :"The Only" :performed by Static-X :from the album Shadow Zone *This event was sponsored by Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening. =Interactive Chaos 2006= This CPV aired once again from the Air Canada Center on March 25. It featured 7 matches plus one pre-show match. Results Countdown Showdown Pre-Show :*'Tommy Vercetti defeated Jet Li in a Parking Lot Brawl' ::*Tommy threw Jet Li into a limo and crashed a truck into it. ::*The winner faces Duke Nukem for the World title at SuperBrawl 2. Interactive Chaos :*'Mr. Dream defeated The Prince of Persia in a 15-Minute Ironman Match (3-2)' ::*The 15-Minute Ironman Match was chosen as the match for them. :*'Maven & Hillary Duff defeated Amanda & Scarlet Spider' ::*This was a Fan's Choice match. ::*Maven pinned Scarlet Spider. ::*Maven's original partner Britney Spears didn't show up so he chose Hillary as her replacement. :*'Aerith Gainsborough defeated Lindsey Lohan in a TLC match to retain the Internet Vixens Championship' ::*The fans voted that Lindsey's punishment is to be Aerith's Slave for a month. :*'Muhammad Hassan defeated Brock Samson in a Submission match to win the International championship' ::*The Submission match was voted by the fans. :*'X-tina Aguilera defeated Ami Mizuno' ::*Ami & X-tina were not voted to fight in the Elimination Chamber. ::*'Ashlee Simpson' attacked Ami but Amanda chased her away. :*'Theo Clardy defeated Jill Valentine in a First Blood Match' ::*'First Blood' was chosen as the match for them. ::*Theo hit Jill with the steel steps to make her bleed. :*'The Simpson Sisters & Hillary Duff defeated Usagi TSukino, Makoto Kino & Rei Hino in the Tag Team Elimination Chamber match' ::*'Jessica & Rei' started the match. ::Order of Entry: Ashlee, Usagi, Hillary, Makoto ::Order of Elimination: Jessica, Usagi, Rei, Ashlee, Makoto ::*Usagi, Makoto & Rei were in senshi form ::*'Hillary Duff' eliminated all the Senshi. ::*'Ashlee Simpson' was abducted during the closing moments of the match. Interesting Facts *This event was sponsored by CAWUnderground.com =Taboo Tuesday 2007= This CPV aired on February 24 from the United Center and featured 6 matches plus an improv Hardcore title match. Results :*'Haruka Tenoh & Michiru Kaioh defeated Britney Spears & Rinoa Heartilly to retain the Women's Tag Team championships' ::*Rinoa & Britney lost the #1 Contendership for the Women's Title Poll. ::*Haruka pinned Britney. ::*Rinoa & Britney got into a fight after their loss :*'Duke Nukem & Brock Samson defeated The Unholy Powers (Squall Leonheart & Seifer Almasy) to win the NGW Tag Team Champonship' ::*Duke & Brock lost the World Heavyweight Championship Match Poll. ::*Brock pinned Squall but a closer look showed that his foot was under the bottom rope. :*'Trish Stratus defeated Usagi Tsukino' ::*This was a Fans Choice match. :*'Ami Mizuno (w/ Fredrick James Francis) defeated Tifa Lockheart in a Street Fight' ::*The Street Fight was chosen by the fans. :*'Yuna defeated Lita, Minako Aino and Makoto Kino in a Fatal 4-Way match'. ::*The winner faces Mistress Rikku for the Womens title at SuperBrawl 3. ::*Yuna pinned Lita. ::*Yuna & Mistress Rikku got into a fight after the match. :*'Brock Samson defeated Samuel L. Jackson by knockout to retain the Hardcore Championship' ::*This improv match happened in the parking lot. ::*Brock flapjacked Samuel onto a car, knocking him out. :*'Sephiroth defeated Kurt Angle to retain the World Championship' Interesting Facts *This event was sponsored by Osportsnet.com *This event was commentated by CCW owner, Omega. *This is the first NGW CPV created with WWE Smackdown vs. Raw 2007.